Ancient torture
by AngelaGiadelli
Summary: Básicamente la historia va de cómo los merodeadores en general y Black en particular no son capaces de dejar de meter las narices, y el resto del cuerpo, donde no les llaman. Porque ser curioso no es malo... hasta que alguien casi muere por ello.
1. Día 1 parte 1

**_Disclaimer: No, no soy JK asi que no me pertenece nada, salvo mi una personajilla llamada Helena que si es de mi invención_**

_N/A. Regalito especial para Irene, alias Prongs, que pases un muy feliz día de cumpleaños. Que cumplas muchos más y que los demás los veamos. Como te prometí, aquí tienes mi regalo (lo que hace la crisis), espero que te guste y si he metido la pata en algo que me corrijas sin piedad._

DAY 1

part 1

MOLTO BENE

_Lily POV_

Aquella mañana no parecía muy distinta a las demás. Se había levantado temprano, se había aseado, se había vestido, y se disponía a bajar a la sala común para esperar que Helena quisiera levantarse. Con un poco de suerte James estaría ya abajo y la espera se le haría más corta.

-Buenos días Lily...- le saludó una pelirroja en ropa deportiva que subía por el mismo tramo de escaleras que ella estaba bajando.

-Buenos días- contestó ella sin saber con quién estaba hablando. Por suerte no entabló conversación y siguió su camino o habría sido embarazoso. Últimamente le pasaba mucho aquello.

Para cuando llegó, la sala común estaba aún desierta. Las clases empezarían en hora y media aproximadamente y no todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a sacrificar los últimos minutos de sueño.

Se acercó a la chimenea aún encendida, y sentándose en uno de los sillones cercanos abrió la biografía de David Baxter, _un mago para todos los tiempos*_. No había pasado ni un par de hojas cuando se abrió el retrato de la señora gorda. Se encogió un poco para quedar oculta tras el sillón, seguramente era Amanda Perkins que volvía tras pasar el rato con Hugh Roswell y no le apetecía escuchar un interminable monólogo de las virtudes del muchacho. No sabía porqué era tan popular. Pocas veces ella había hablado de ese modo, la mayoría de ellas con Helena, pero no encumbrándolo de tal modo que el propio Lockhart** le tendría envidia. Potter tenía muchos virtudes, pero ella no se dedicaba a ir narrándoselas a todo aquel dispuesto a escuchar, de eso ya se encargaba el propio James. La voz de Peter la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Venga, puede ser divertido...

-No sabemos lo que ha pasado- contestó James enfadado- eso no es divertido, es más, es una estupidez.

-No podemos hacer nada más- intentó mediar Remus- Podemos esperar unos días a ver si se pasa...

-¿Y si es permanente?-Contestó James furioso.

-Piensa que podía haber sido peor, lunático.-dijo Peter entre risas.

-¿Lil?

Remus la había descubierto. Bajó las piernas del sillón y se puso en pie. Les explicó que estaba esperando a Helena para bajar a desayunar, les preguntó si estaban tramando algo y ellos rieron.

-Si te lo dijéramos tendríamos que matarte- contestó Peter sonriendo- Es broma James...

Remus Lupin le había lanzado una mirada severa que la había dejado helada a ella también. Miró a James. Aún no se había disculpado con ella por dejarla plantada. Tal vez cuando estuvieran solos lo haría.

-¡Rose!-gritó Helena bajando las escaleras como una exhalación detrás de la perrita de Lily-¡Ven aquí Rose!

¿Se puede saber que tiene en contra de mis zapatos Lil?

Lily rió. James, Sirius y Peter intentaron ayudar a Helena a coger a Rose, en tanto Remus se le acercó y le habló muy bajito.

-Sentimos haberte robado a James, no pensábamos que fueramos a tardar tanto.

-No tienes que disculparte por él Remus, ya es mayorcito.

-No me estoy disculpando Lil... sólo... no seas muy dura con él ¿vale? Ya sabes como es.

-Sí, ya lo sé.- No pudo indagar más, se quedaría sin saber que demonios habían estado haciendo hasta tan tarde fuera de la torre. Pero no fue menos interesante. Helena le había pegado una sonora bofetada a Sirius y éste le miraba horrorizado.

-¿Qué estabas mirando Black?

-Nada- musitó avergonzado.

-Dale un respiro, Wright, no ha hecho nada que no hayamos pensado los demás antes.- James le dió un codazo en las costillas a Peter- Sólo digo lo obvio. Vale, estás buena, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza. Todavía te falta un buen trecho para llegar a la altura de Melinda Heart.

-Acabas de convencerme de que es cierto que todo se pega. Eres casi tan cretino como tu amigo. ¿Y ahora necesitas que te defiendan Black? Patético.

Arrancó la zapatilla de las manos de Potter y volvió a subir a su dormitorio. Tras unos minutos volvió a aparecer con el jersey de griffindor puesto y el zapato en aún en la mano. Lily recogió el libro del sofá y la siguió hasta el retrato.

-Me da igual que seas mi amigo- oyó cuando salía- como te pille mirándola otra vez, te saco los ojos y se los doy de comer a Rose.

-Remus se pone muy 'visceral', aunque no le falte razón, claro...

-Es muy dramático a veces- contestó la rubia- Piensa que no puedo cuidarme sola.

-No creo.

-No, en serio. Lo piensa.

-Pues se equivoca. Y si no que le pregunten a Sirius.

-Hablando de eso...

-Hola, Lily. Helena.

-Hola Diana- contestó Helena por ambas- Adiós Diana. La muy idiota estaba pensando en su nombre. Creo que quiere cambiárselo.

-¿Quieres ser mi saludadora oficial?- rió Lily- últimamente me saluda gente que no recuerdo conocer, contigo tendría el problema del nombre solucionado.

-Sales con Potter, ¿qué esperabas? Dentro de poco te perseguirán grupitos de niñas de primero que pretenden ser amigas tuyas, como hacían con Narcissa Black, formas parte de la élite...

-No me gusta la élite.

-No me extraña... habiendo estado las Black en ella. Dentro de poco ni te acordarás de mi.

-¿Me echarás de menos?- bromeó la pelirroja

-Echaré de menos que Rose me escoja los zapatos, sí... Estoy preocupada por eso. ¿Te has fijado en que siempre es el derecho el que baja primero al lago y luego el izquierdo?

-No. ¿crees que es importante?

-No lo sé. A lo mejor lo unico que quiere conseguir es que haga algo de ejercicio antes de desayunar...

Ambas entraron al gran comedor riendo, como era costumbre. Allí se sentaron cerca de Kathy Bones***, sólo porque eran los asientos más cercanos al puddin de melaza y albaricoque. Nada más sentarse se sirvió un poco en su plato y Helena hizo lo mismo.

-No sé como podéis comer puddin a estas horas- una chica de pelo castaño lacio y ojos avellana se sentó en frente de ellas.

-Vamos Joan- contestó ella- el puddin entra bien a cualquier hora.

-Sí, Jo-Jo... no te metas con el puddin. ¿Y Tyler?

-Alice se ha quedado hablando con Black. No sé cuantas veces le habré dicho que no le tome en serio.

-No creo que lo haga-contestó Helena

-Y tienes que reconocer que a veces es divertido... sí ya sé lo que piensas- le dijo a Helena- pero a veces lo es.

-Si, cuando esta calladito...

Tuvieron que cambiar la conversación porque en ese momento entraba Alice con los cuatro mosqueteros, aunque por el comentario que le hizo a Lily, a Helena le recordaban más al sombrerero loco y compañía.

-Hola chicas.

-Hola Alice- contestaron casi a coro.

-Ahora sabemos de dónde el tal Carrol sacaba las ideas...

Para su decepción no fue James quién se sentó a su lado, sino Remus. Él se había sentado junto a Helena, y Alice pegadita a Jo y Sirius y Peter junto a ellas. ¿Porqué no se había sentado con ella? Remus le había contado su conversación y prefirió no tentar al destino? Si lo que quería era cabrearla lo estaba consiguiendo.

No pensaba hablar con ella hasta que se le pasara? Pues pensaba estar así mucho tiempo...

-¿Potter?¿en qué demonios estás pensando?

-¿Qué pasa?- Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del muro de piedra, cerca de McGonagall.

-Acabas de beberte mi zumo de calabaza.

-Lo siento, yo... estoy distraído.-Sonrió ¿Porqué le sonreía a Helena? ¡Esa sonrisa propiedad Potter era suya!- Ten bébete el mío.

-No tendrá nada que ver con la que montásteis anoche...-continuó Alice-Filch está hecho una furia.

-Pobre Mrs. Norris...

-Odias a ese gato, Lily- intervino Remus al fin.

-No le odio, sólo...

-El otro día dijiste que si la veías acercarse de nuevo a Rose la lanzarías al lago oscuro de una patada- todos se callaron, aunque aún se podía escuchar la risa incontrolable de Amanda Stewart al otro extremo de la mesa- ¿Qué? ¡Me lo dijo él!

-No sabía que contaras por ahí nuestras conversaciones...

-Yo no...- Potter se puso rojo como un tomate, pero el que parecía estar ofendido era Remus. Lily se levantó y Helena la siguió preocupada.

-Ni que fuesen secretos de estado.

-Eres un cretino Potter. Y cállate Black.

No sabía si huía de James o de ella. ¿Porqué la perseguía? Sabía que era irracional, que no tenía porqué tener celos de ella, pero no podía evitarlo. Y no podía asegurar que no iba a hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde, asi que corrió a escabullirse hasta que se le hubiera pasado.

Logró perderla cerca de la clase de encantamientos. Se metió por el pasillo que ocultaba Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, o como la solían llamar, la vieja bruja jorobada, y caminó. Sólo iba a ser un rato, volvería para la clase de encantamientos. Sólo quería tranquilizarse un poco. Cuando llegó al final se sentó en una piedra enorme, justo debajo de la trampilla que daba a Honeydukes. Le encantaba aquel olor. Olía a piruletas de hamburgesa recién hechas y ladrillos de violeta.

-¿Lil?

Se sobresaltó. ¿Es que no pensaban dejarla sola ni un instante?

*_A wizard for all seasons. _Viene de _A man for all seasons_, juego de palabras intraducibles sin perder la gracia.

**He supuesto que Lockhart ya era conocido en aquella época, en parte por la fascinación de Molly en _HP CoS_.

*** Tía de Susan Bones.

**Sé que es cortito, pero en principio no tenía la intención de que fuera muy largo... comenzó siendo un regalo de cumple, un simple anexo de otro fic que estoy escribiendo, y he decidido subirlo a ver que les parece. Por cierto, ya sé que no lo dejo muy claro (en parte porque al estar basado en otro fic, se explica en el otro) pero Helena no es una bruja normal, es telequinésica. Dicho eso, espero que les guste y dejen reviews...**


	2. Día 1 parte 2

**Disclaimer: De nuevo, todo le pertenece a Rowling...**

**Day 1**

part 2

_Lily POV_

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó- ¿Ahora te dedicas a seguirme?

-¿Quien te has creido que soy?-contestó Snape indignado saliendo de la oscuridad lo suficiente para que Lily pudiera verle- ¿Un acosador o algo por el estilo?

-No lo sé- intentó mirarle a la cara, pero no podía. ¿Porqué no podía? Ella no había hecho nada malo, él había sido el mentiroso, el hipócrita... ¿Porqué se sentía tan mal hablándole de aquella manera, cuando él la había insultado del peor modo?

-Pues deberías. Hasta hace poco eramos amigos ¿recuerdas?

-Hasta que me llamaste aquello, claro que lo recuerdo.

-Hasta que empezaste a salir con Potter.- contestó él casi al mismo tiempo que ella- Ví como te escabullías y sólo quería saber que estabas bien.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Por eso estás sentada sobre una roca mugrienta a oscuras?

-Sí.

-Sé mucho sobre rocas mugrientas y estar a oscuras.- Se acercó un poco más a donde ella estaba sentada.

-No lo dudo Severus.

-Lil...

-¡No me llames Lil!- le gritó- Sólo mis amigos lo hacen ¡y tú no eres uno de ellos!

-Entiendo que estés enfadada pero...

-¿Enfadada?- Se levantó de un brico que hizo que cayera algo de tierra suelta del techo- ¡Me insultaste Severus!

-No era un insulto...

-Sí lo es. Sangresucia es un insulto Sev. Y sí lo es que te traten como basura, como si no valiera nada. ¿Todo porque no me puse de tu parte?

-No.

-¿Porque le di una oportunidad a James?

-No- Contestó de nuevo. Lily intuyó que no sacaría más en claro de él y se alejó de la trampilla dispuesta a irse- Te pedí disculpas. Cometí un error y me disculpé. ¿No podemos estar como antes?

-No Sev, no podemos. No confio en ti.

-No eres tan diferente a mi como te crees ¡Lily!- le gritó cuando ya se marchaba- ¡tú también me has decepcionado!¡Lil!

No miró atrás. Siguió caminando en la oscuridad, concentrada en no caerse y en controlar las lágrimas que luchaban con fiereza por salir. No podía perdonarle. A él no le había importado todo el sufrimiento que le habían causado más sus actos que sus palabras. Maldito Slytherin.

Salió de nuevo al corredor del castillo, que al parecer estaba desierto. Las clases habían empezado ya. Corrió todo lo velozmente que sus pies soportaron hasta la clase de encantamientos, que por suerte estaba cerca.

-Lo siento- se disculpó ante el profesor Flitwick- Me he dormido, profesor.

-Siéntese Miss Evans. Que sea la última vez...

-Por supuesto, profesor.

-¿Déjeme acabar quiere? Que sea la última vez que me miente. Se cruzó conmigo esta mañana ¿recuerda?

-Sí- mintió de nuevo- Lo siento.

-¿5 puntos menos para Griffindor serán suficientes como para que se compre un despertador nuevo, Miss Evans?

-Más que suficientes, señor.

-Siéntese.

Al final de la clase habían un par de asientos vacios en los que apresuró a instalarse. Sacó sus libros, la pluma y la tinta y un par de pergaminos en blanco, pero no pensaba prestar demasiada atención a la clase. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

_¿No vas a preguntarme dónde he estado?._ Escribió en uno de los pergaminos. El papel empezó a absorber la tinta negra y cuando ya no quedaba nada de la caligrafía de Lily, empezó a fluir de nuevo, amotinarse en pequeños puntitos, nuevas letras y palabras.

_¿Para qué voy a preguntarte lo que ya sé?_

_Entonces la pregunta no es dónde estado yo, sino dónde has estado tú. _Escribió a toda prisa antes de que las palabras de Helena se borraran completamente.

_No he estado en tu cabeza. Te conozco Lil. _Helena le lanzó una significativa mirada desde la otra punta del aula y una sonrisa que la hizo sentirse tranquila por primera vez en toda la mañana. _Y no me preocupas. Sé que estarás bien._

Lily se sintió terriblemente culpable por haberla apartado así de su lado. Durante los siguientes 50 minutos le contó todo lo sucedido con Snape y cómo se había sentido al respecto. Cinco minutos antes de dar por finalizada la clase, el profesor Flitwick pidió a sus alumnos que se acercaran a recoger sus respectivos ensayos sobre hechizos aturdidores. Peter Pettigrew intentó gastarle algún tipo de broma estúpida al profesor intentando recoger el de Sirius, lo que cabreó al profesor, que sólo cuando fue el turno de Lily cambió la cara por completo.

-Dickinson, un Troll. Nunca había visto tantas barbaridades tan bien escritas. Evans, un Extraordinario querida. Supera sus propias expectativas, cinco puntos para Griffindor como recompensa.

-Gracias, profesor.

-Eddington, un Aceptable...

Recogió su ensayo y salió pitando a su mesa. Empezó a recoger sus cosas y esperó a que terminara la clase.

-¿Insactisfactorio?- leyó Lily en el ensayo de su amiga.

-Pero esta vez he estado cerca del Aceptable- dijo sonriendo- la próxima vez.

-Sí, la próxima.

-¿Vamos a Pociones?

-Claro- contestó ella con ironía- no hagamos esperar a los Slytherin.

-¡Ése es el espíritu!- Helena sonrió y ambas se encaminaron a las mazmorras, con la escolta de merodeadores varios pasos por detrás de ellas haciendo sus propios planes.

-¿Podrías...?-tanteó a su amiga

-No.

-¿Porqué?

-No me hace falta entrar en su cabeza Lily. Está claro, cristalino.

-Solo quiero saber...

-Quieres saber porqué. Ya te lo he dicho en el papel psiquico- Helena hechó una mirada a James que hablaba con Remus por lo bajo y cuando estuvo segura que no las escuchaban comenzó a hablar. Aún así bajó la voz tanto que era casi imposible oirla incluso ella- No está enfadado porque eligieras a Potter, lo está porque no le elegiste a él.

-No parecía enfadado.

-Lil... cómo puedes ser tan ingenua... claro que lo está. Pero se ha dado cuenta que verte con él puede manejarlo, pero no verte le duele. Siento decirte esto, pero estaba enamorado de ti.

-Quiero a James.

-Lo sé. Y él también.

-No soy una mala persona por romperle el corazón ¿verdad?

-Claro que no.

Helena pasó el brazo por sus hombros y la dió un abrazo de ánimo. Entonces Lily recordó su situación y se disculpó por no haber tenido más tacto con ella.

-No te preocupes- sonrió- estoy bien.

Lily reconoció ese 'estoy bien'. El acento, el tono, era el mismo que ella usaba en las ocasiones que no quería hablar, pero que solía significar 'estoy bien jodida'. No profundizó mucho más ni la obligó a hablar de cosas intranscendentales el resto del camino, sólo la cogió del brazo y la sonrió. El lenguaje no verbal era claro: Cuando quieras hablar estoy aquí.

-Lily...

Snape intentó abordarla al entrar en la clase del profesor Slughorn, pero cuando Helena vió que Lily se perdía entre la gente, empujó a James, la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella. Severus no parecía darse por vencido intentó seguirlas y sentarse cerca con la esperanza de mantener algún tipo de contacto con ella, pero no supo como su amiga consiguió aislarla de toda influencia Slytherin. Helena estaba sentada a su derecha, y había logrado que Remus y Peter se sentaran el las de enfrente y James y Sirius en las de detrás. Joan y Alice se habían sentado a su izquierda. Toda una maniobra que pareció funcionar a la perfección, pues Severus no volvió a intentarlo de nuevo.

La clase de Pociones acabó demasiado pronto en opinión de la pelirroja. De todas las asignaturas que se impartían en el Colegio, aquella era la que más le gustaba, y el profesor Slughorn lo sabía. Sólo lamentaba que a Helena no se le dieran tan bien, de haber sido de otro modo no habrían acabado con tantos dolores de cabeza.

Después de que las clases terminaran y de una comida copiosa en el gran comedor, Lily, Joan, Alice y Helena salieron a pasear por los terrenos. Cuando llegaron al lago se quitaron las capas y las dejaron junto al árbol más cercano. Lily se sentó en la hierba, sacó sus libros y recostándose sobre el tronco del árbol se puso a releer los capitulos de encantamientos que se había perdido por la mañana. Joan y Alice por el contrario, decidieron que hacía una tarde espléndida para desperdiciarla leyendo. Se quitaron los zapatos y las medias y se tumbaron el suelo, justo en el lugar dónde el árbol no daba sombra. Alice se quitó la camisa y se la puso en la cabeza para que no le diera una insolación, pudiéndose ver una camiseta de tirantes lila con el emblema de los _Oyster Trolls_ que hizo que Joan se pusiera a relatar de nuevo.

-No sé como puedes escuchar esa música- objetó

-Mejor que las _weird sisters_...

-No te metas con las _weird sisters_, amiga- le chilló Joan medio riéndose- las _weird sisters _son sagradas. Seguro que es cosa de Black... antes te gustaban.

-No creo que Sirius escuche a los _Oyster Trolls_, Jo-Jo, es cosa de Alice...- respondió ella- ¿Tú que opinas Helena?

-Opino... que hace un calor terrible para esta época, pero no es una opinión, simplemente es una afirmación de algo evidente- contestó su amiga sin perder de vista la cabaña de Hagrid de cuya chimenea salía un humo denso y negro-Y opino que tanto las _weird sisters _como los_ Oyster Trolls _son ruido. ¿Queréis escuchar música de verdad?

Casi todas contestaron al unísono, en gran parte por la inmensa curiosidad de todas. Lily escuchó una especie de musiquilla en su cabeza, que no era producida por ningún instrumento por ella conocido. Había algo de mágico en ella.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó Alice encantada- Es muy relajante...

-Lo que estáis escuchando ahora mismo señoritas, no es nada más ni nada menos que la música del universo.

-Explicate- contestó Joan

-Todo lo que existe, desde el palo de la Barredora de Howard King- señaló hacia el campo de quidditch dónde los de Hufflepuff practicaban- hasta la uña de tu dedo gordo del pie derecho pasando por los anillos de Saturno, está compuesto de partículas, de átomos que vibran. Estais escuchando la vibración de esos átomos. El sonido de la vida.

-Es precioso- se atrevió a decir ella- gracias por compartirlo con nosotras...

-Sí- contestó Alice- Ahora sal de mi cabeza, hay ciertas cosas... privadas.

-¿Con privadas quieres decir referentes a Black?-Preguntó Helena con sorna

-Por supuesto- contestó Joan antes de que Alice pudiera abrir el pico- por cierto, hablando de cosas privadas...

-No voy a contarte como hago el champú de chocolate...

-Iba a preguntar a qué había venido lo de que nos sentáramos a vuestro lado en clase de pociones, pero si quieres contarme lo del champú...

-Ni en sueños- contestó Helena tratando de ganar tiempo.

-Algún día lo harás...

-Cuando se te haya caído el pelo y no puedas usarlo- contestó Helena divertida- Y sólo para darte envidia.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?- Alice la presionó para que respondiera a la pregunta.- Ah, eso... es que... Remus pensaba sentarse ahí para intentar hablar conmigo y...

-Pobrecilla- Alice corrió a abrazarla- no estás preparada para eso todavía ¿verdad?

-No creo que no.

Le debía una a Helena, como no dejó ella de repetirle en su cabeza, una bien grande además. Si Alice y Joan se enteraran de lo de Severus, medio Hogwarts lo sabría antes de cenar, y el otro medio después. Eran buenas chicas, pero hablaban demasiado. Y aunque lo que dijera la gente se la traía al viento, había cierto buscador que se pondría hecho una furia de enterarse.

**¿Bueno que os ha parecido? ¿Queréis que Lily perdone a Snape? ¿que Jo-Jo le quite a Black a Alice? ¿la receta del champú de chocolate? ¿una cita con Howard King? ¿no queréis una cita con King pero queréis mangarle su Barredora? Pues para todo eso y lo que se os ocurra, clickar el botoncito de abajo.**


	3. Día 2 parte 1

**Disclaimer: No soy rubia ni tengo una de las fortunas más grandes de UK... asi que como no soy la JK nada de esto me pertenece... salvo Helena... es mía... my precious... XD**

**DAY 2**

PART 1

TOXIC

_Sirius Black POV_

Sintió frío. Algún idiota se había dejado la ventana abierta toda la noche, seguramente Pettigrew. Se levantó y la cerró.

-¿Qué haces en la cama de Black, Peter?

Pegó un salto del susto que le metió en el cuerpo. Helena estaba sentada en la silla que había cerca de la cama de Remus, con las piernas cruzadas, los brazos sobre los reposabrazos y la mirada desafiante.

-¿Otra vez acosándome Wright?-Contestó él poniéndose una camiseta, el cuerpo de Peter no era como para ir enseñándolo por ahí.

-Parece que aún no te has despertado del todo Pettigrew, pues si alguna vez te he acosado han sido en tus sueños degenerados...

Helena descruzó las piernas y se puso en pie con una altanería y desparpajo impropios de ella. Se acercó un poco más a él con la intención de ponerle nervioso. Pero Sirius no era de los que temen las distancias cortas, se acercó hasta que prácticamente pudo olerla el pelo y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas. Por desgracia la altura de Peter no era la de su antiguo yo, y lo único que consiguió fue que la rubia le mirara por encima del hombro.

-¿Intentas ponerme nerviosa Peter?

-Puede. ¿Lo he conseguido?

-En absoluto.

-Entonces no- concluyó Black volviendo a su cama-Y harías bien en marcharte. Qué pensaría la gente si te encontraran el la habitación de los más gamberros del colegio tan tarde...

-¿Sólo te preocupa eso?-contestó ella siguiéndole.

-Sí, y a no ser que vengas a darme el beso de buenas noches Wright...

En un acto de furia Helena arrancó las sábanas de la cama y empezó a gritarle. Se había cansado de ser amable.

-¡Qué le habeis hecho! ¡Qué le habéis hecho!

Del susto chilló como una chica y se acurrucó junto al cabecero. Los demás se despertaron asustados y en cuanto vieron el percal saltaron de la cama y corrieron a ayudarlo.

-¡Helena! ¡Déjalo!-chilló Remus con la voz de James mientras el verdadero Potter intentaba alejarla de Peter. Sirius por su parte seguía acurrucado en su cama tapado hasta las orejas. Enfadado ya con la actitud de la rubia, Lunático la cogió de la cintura, la aupó en el aire y la sacó de la habitación mientras James discutía con él.

-¿Se puede saber que ha sido eso?-le increpó James-¿Qué demonios hacía Helena aquí, Padfoot?

-¡Yo que sé! ¡Está loca!

-No sé que os traeis Helena y tú, ni si piensas ya sabes... pedirle una cita ahora que no está con Remus...- Sirius abrió mucho la boca, en principio para negarlo todo, pero su mejor amigo le hizo callar- pero deberías hablar con él antes... Lunático se merece eso al menos.

En ese momento Remus volvió de su pequeña charla con Helena y se acostó. Apenas se podía ver la cara de desolación y desesperanza del muchacho, primero por la oscuridad que reinaba de nuevo en el cuarto y segundo porque a semejanza del verdadero Peter se cubrió de mantas hasta la cabeza.

Sirius no pudo volver a dormir. Rara vez perdía el sueño, y mucho menos por una chica, pero esta vez no era una chica. ¿O sí? Lupin era uno de sus mejores amigos, lo que había sugerido Prongs estaba totalmente... fuera de lugar. Sí, era cierto que flirteaban medio en broma, pero eso era porque en realidad era la única con la que podía hacerlo. Helena le contestaba, le reprobaba, era sarcástica, irónica, cínica en algunos aspectos, le metía caña por decirlo así. Las otras chicas, como Alice por ejemplo, adoraban su temperamento y sus maneras de proceder poco ortodoxas pero no hacían nada por incitarlo, sencillamente esperaban que sucediera. Ella no esperaba la reacción, la provocaba.

Cuando hablaba con James, éste solía decirle que sólo le interesaba Helena porque salía con Remus. Podía ser prefectamente plausible, pero como solía recalcar él cada vez que hablaba del tema: él no la quería. Sí, era intelectualmente estimulante y además mona (estaba muy por encima de Melinda Heart, cosa que nunca confesaría a nadie, ni siquiera a Prongs), tenía una personalidad fuerte y un lado oscuro que le atraía, pero Sirius Black nunca querría a Helena Wright. No terminaba de confiar en ella.

El resto del tiempo que estuvo en la cama lo pasó pensando en lo cerca que le pasaron sus rizos dorados de la nariz cuando le agarró de la camiseta. Para cuando se levantó no quedaba nadie en la habitación.

-¡Hey! ¡Chicos!-saludó a Martin B. En las duchas.- ¿Habéis visto a James y a Lupin?

-¿Porqué? ¿te han vuelto a dejar olvidado otra vez Pet-pet-pettigrew*?

Todos rieron la estúpida broma de Martin. Casi había logrado olvidar todo el asunto ese del armario por un segundo. No había terminado de ducharse, cuando aparecieron Martin B. Y Henry Koch y empezaron a sacudirle con una toalla

-¿Qué... ay! ¿Qué te crees que haces Martin Burro?

-¿Que me has llamado?

Sin saber como Sirius vió como Koch y el matón de Martin se le echaban encima. Koch le agarró de ambos brazos mientras el otro bruto le asestaba puñetazos en el estómago que le pillaron de sorpresa. Para alegría suya y de sus riñones, Martin era muy inconstante y se aburría rápido, por lo que le dejó ir relativamente pronto. Se vistió y para cuando llegó al gran comedor, sus amigos ya habían desayunado y se disponían a salir. Él agarró un par de brownies, se los metió al bolsillo y les siguió.

-¡Padfood!- le saludó con entusiasmo el verdadero James- ¿Dónde te has metido toda la mañana?

-Por ahí- contestó. No le apetecía contarles como Martín Burro y sus secuaces le habían dado una paliza. En lugar de eso empezó a maquinar una venganza. Puede que hubiera tomado el aspecto de Pettigrew, pero nadie se mete con un Black. Y a pesar de todo, él seguía siendo uno.  
Para variar llegaron pronto a Historia de la Magia. Todos los alumnos de Griffindor y Hufflepuff de su curso estaban desperdigados por el pasillo, unos aquí, otros allá... Buscó instintivamente a Helena. La rubia discutía con Lily tras una de las estatuas, a unos pasos de Alice y Joan. Al verlos, Lily la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hasta que estuvo a apenas unos centimetros.

-Hola chicos- saludó la pelirroja, dándole un beso a Potter en la mejilla- Peter, Helena tiene algo que decirte... Vamos.

-Si...siento haberte asustado ayer... -contestó ella con la cabeza baja y la mirada fija en el suelo- Estaba muy cabreada y lo pagué contigo. Perdóname Peter, no volverá a pasar.

Tras la disculpa, Helena se volvió hacia Lily, la dijo que la odiaba con una sonrisa en la cara y corrió de nuevo con Joan y Alice. Cuando por fin entraron en clase, él lo hizo con el ánimo renovado. Sí, el día había comenzado horriblemente, pero al menos ella se había disculpado, y lo mejor de todo: lo había hecho tan cerca que había descubierto que tenía una pequita cerca del ojo derecho. Y un hecho tan irrelevante le había alegrado la mañana tanto que no le importó a penas que la clase fuera un tostón. Ni siquiera le importó que Bins le quitara puntos a Gryffindor cuando le vió comerse los brownies a escondidas. Nada. Cero. Caput.

_*juego de palabras: en inglés Pet es mascota._

**Ale, otro más para el montón. Si les gustó, ya saben click en el botón de abajo para hacérmelo saber...**


End file.
